


What Makes A Wing Kink

by orphan_account



Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hellhound Glasses, M/M, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What makes a wing kink? Did it have to be sexual? Could you have a wing kink from liking the way wings look? Sam was about to find out.Square used WING KINK.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam Winchester Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	What Makes A Wing Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This one was requested by GabrielisBabriel on Tumblr. 
> 
> My stories were taken down for editing. If you have a favorite one-shot shoot me a message on Tumblr or you can leave it in the comments. My username is the same on both accounts. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

What counted as a wing kink? Did it have to be sexual? Could it be considered a wing kink if he merely appreciated the wings? 

The way the golden appendages sprung from Gabriel's back, the soft-looking feathers that made up the wings, the way that they fanned out when Gabriel was startled. Like he was expecting an attack from whatever scared him. The way that they looked sharp at the edges and softer towards the middle. 

Something small flew through the air and landed on his cheek with a sharp sting. 

Sam blinked and looked away from the golden wings. 

“Like what you see, big boy.” Gabriel’s voice registered but Sam’s attention was caught by the wings as they puffed up and stretched themselves to full length. 

Sam’s jaw dropped. 

“Okay. I think that’s enough of these.” Hands reached out and took the hellhound glasses off Sam’s face. 

About a month ago, Sam had gotten a pair of fake glasses in secret. He had done the holy fire ritual and tada! Sam had a pair of super-secret hellhound glasses. 

He wore them whenever he could. When Dean and Cas asked why he wore them he made up some lie about his eyes going bad from reading all the small print in the bunker with low lighting. That was that and they asked no more questions. Oh, Dean still teased him. Comments about old men and poindexter followed Dean around like a bad cloud. But no more invasive questions. 

Gabriel was the only one he couldn’t fool. All it had taken was one look, one touch to his head, and a short conversation about why Sam was wearing glasses that had been purified with holy fire followed. 

The miracle was Gabriel indulged him! He let him wear the glasses until he got too wrapped up in watching the wings around him. 

“Someone is going to catch on.” he would say. “Let me keep those for you.” 

Sometimes Gabriel would put on a show when Sam wore the glasses. Mimicking Cas with Dean until Sam was crying with laughter. 

Because while Cas was stoic 99% of the time on the body parts Sam could see without the glasses, with the glasses, Cas’ wings were constantly moving and showing his emotions.

One time, Gabriel deliberately dropped a book that scared Cas so much his wings shot out and wrapped around Dean. His angel blade had dropped into his hand and he was scanning the room for threats. 

Gabriel had innocently stated that he accidentally dropped a book and to loosen up little bro. 

Sam’s lip had been bloody to keep himself from laughing. As soon as Cas’ back was turned, Gabriel made an exaggerated jump and wrapped his wings around the nearest bookshelf. 

Sam had snorted. He really tried to keep it in but he just ... laughed.

Cas had turned to watch him with a thoughtful look on his face. 

Sometimes Sam would secretly watch Gabriel’s wings without him knowing. 

Gabriel would be watching tv or reading a book. His wings would either be spread comfortably and lax or they would be sprawled over the furniture and up the walls. 

Sam never touched Gabriel’s wings until one day after a nasty hunt, Gabriel came up to Sam. 

“Sam? Can I talk to you for a sec?” Gabriel looked uncomfortable and Sam grew worried. 

Maybe he was going to tell him to stop wearing the glasses. That he was going to tell Cas and Dean. 

“Sam?” Gabriel wiggled his fingers in Sam’s face. “Ineedhelpwithmywings,” Gabriel spoke quickly and quietly. The words had all run together and Sam could barely make out the sounds. 

“What? You need help with your wings?” Sam thought that was what he said. He didn’t dare hope though. 

“Yes.” Gabriel looked at Sam with a pleading look in his eyes. “They itch, and it takes a workout and a half to reach the backs of them all by myself.” 

Sam nodded. “I’ll help you.” 

Gabriel got a funny look on his face. “I have to place a mark on your body. You will forever be different.” 

Sam shrugged. “I’m already a freak from birth. How much worse can it be?” 

“Famous last words.” Gabriel went quiet for a moment. “Alright. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Gabriel snapped and Sam found himself in a completely different place. 

The room was round. There were no corners. 90% of the walls and roof was glass. They were up high and Sam could see treetops as far as his vision went. A huge mountain rose up in the distance. There was soft carpet under his feet that invited him to take his shoes off and sink his toes deep into the fabric. The most shockingly different thing was the sunlight that drenched the room and made it toasty warm. 

“Shoes off if you want.” Gabriel’s voice was quiet. 

Sam slipped his boots off and sighed at the plushness of the rug. He stepped towards the windows. 

“Think about where you want the mark because it's going to be there for the rest of your life.” Gabriel was still standing where they landed. His eyes were bright, lit with an inner light. 

Sam thought hard before unbuttoning his shirt and stripping off the tank top underneath. “Center of my chest,” Sam told him. 

Gabriel slowly blinked. “That’s above your heart. Are you sure you want it there?” 

“Yes.” Sam stepped toward Gabriel. 

Gabriel placed his hand on Sam’s chest above his heart. Sam’s soul swirled up to meet Gabriel’s grace. Gabriel gave a soft laugh as he placed his mark. Sam’s soul hummed gently and tried to pull Gabriel deeper in. 

Gabriel coaxed the soul back and removed his hand. A blue-lined Enochian G glowed softly with Sam’s soul before gently fading. The lines stayed but the glow was gone. 

“Now.” Gabriel stood back. 

Sam watched as he rolled his shoulders and the six golden wings became manifested. 

Sam reached his hand out. The middle right-wing slowly unfurled and met his palm. 

A sigh echoed in the room. “They aren’t gonna break kiddo. In fact, the lighter the touch the weirder it feels .” Gabriel turned and sat in the middle of the room, right in a patch of sunlight. 

Sam watched with some amusement as the wings immediately fanned out to catch every bit of the sunshine in the room. He didn’t dare say what was on his mind. 

Sam settled behind the archangel and carefully stroked the wings. 

Gabriel huffed. “Come on Sam. Press harder.” 

Sam dug his fingers into the wings. They slipped between the first layer of feathers and hit the soft down. 

Gabriel practically melted. He sagged until he was laying against Sam. “The feathers.” His voice sounded slurred. Gabriel shook himself and cleared his throat. “Straighten the feathers.” 

Sam began with the bottom left wing and worked his way across. He was about halfway done with the middle left when he realized it. 

Gabriel was purring. A deep rumbling sound coming from deep in his chest. 

Sam had stopped without knowing to listen. Gabriel gave a small whine. “Sam, please?” 

Sam dug his fingers back into the feathers. Gabriel let out a soft noise. Sam had a grin on his face. Definitely cat-like. No maybe a bird/cat combo.

Sam had to kneel up to reach the top set of wings. Gabriel fell against his legs. When Sam was done the angel was perfectly relaxed and was close to sleep. 

Sam knew he wasn’t leaving this room without Gabriel so Sam gave in to the urge to lay back and tug Gabriel to lay across him. 

Gabriel gave a happy chuffing noise and curled his arms around Sam. 

^*^*^*^*^

It was dusk when Gabriel woke up a bit. “Thanks, kiddo.” Gabriel rolled his shoulders and the wings disappeared. 

Sam lay back. He had been thinking the whole time Gabriel had been sleeping. “What makes a wing kink?” 

Gabriel froze. “What?” 

Sam sat up. “I’m curious. I like watching your wings. They are very beautiful and so soft. I liked grooming them so what makes a wing kink? I’m trying to figure out if I have one. If I did it would be solely yours so… hmmm… would it be a Gabriel kink or a wing kink?” Sam had the pleasure of watching Gabriel flush. 

Sam never got his answer. It wasn’t until weeks later when he realized it was both. 


End file.
